Oral Exams
by MatteaAM
Summary: Gibbs going down on Jenny. Nine times. Literally. No plot. Only porn. Jibbs.
1. Reason One

**Author's note: **This will be nine chapters of cunnilingus inspired by article called _9 Reasons Guys Love Giving You Oral_. Literally, this will be nine chapters of Gibbs going down on Jenny. There will be no plot. Only porn. PWP, as it were.

Title is courtesy of the ever lovely **Alexa**, aka madame alexandra. I thank you.

I own nothing but an overly active imagination.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Reason One: It extends the pleasure.**

Even with his superb stamina – and her inability to pace herself – he knew the actual penetration could only last for so long, and that was never enough. He wanted to prolong the pleasure, wanted to enjoy her body longer. So he liked to start slow.

"Jen," – he murmured, throwing aside the covers and leaning against the headboard, his legs spread. "Come here."

She looked up at him from her side of the bed and then moved slowly on all fours. When she was within his reach, he pulled her between his legs, her back to his chest.

"Hey," – he whispered, his nose already buried in her hair, his left hand lifting his green T-shirt she was wearing and running over her abdomen.

"Hi," – she smiled, her head falling back on his shoulder as his other hand moved to her thighs, pushing them apart.

"We gonna have sex now?" – She asked, smiling against his neck and then gasping when his fingers ran over her underwear.

"_Uh-huh_," – he murmured, turning his head to kiss her.

They kissed slowly, his fingers running alternately between her panties and her thighs. His other hand moved from under her shirt to grasp her chin and turn it more towards him. When his fingers finally got under her panties, she gasped into the kiss and gripped both of his arms, then relaxed.

He pulled back infinitesimally; he loved the look on her face when he just started touching her – how she struggled between keeping her eyes open and closing them, how she bit her lower lip and breathed hard through her nose, how her cheeks got flushed from one second to the next.

He slipped first one, then two fingers inside her, his other hand moving to her hips and adjusting them to give him easier access. She was taking deep breaths through her nose and exhaling through her mouth, and he knew she was trying to pace herself. One of her hands was holding his neck, nails prickling his skin; the other was gripping his right hand, simultaneously trying to stop him and urge him on.

He pressed his left hand to her abdomen to stop her from moving too much and pushed another finger into her, working them slowly in and out as his thumb gently massaged her clit. He moved the fingers inside of her in the come-hither motion as he pressed his left hand a little harder against her and she made a strangled moan in her throat before biting his neck.

"Jethro,"- she panted, trying her hardest to move her lower body against his assault. "Stop."

"Oh, no,"- he laughed breathily, already turned on beyond belief by her reaction. "I'm just getting started."

He removed his fingers as gently as possible and pushed her away from him while turning her around so she ended up splayed on her back in front of him. He moaned appreciatively as he watched her run her fingers through her tangled hair, her other hand already pulling him on top of her.

They kissed long and slow, before he moved down her body, pulling her underwear with him, kissing his way back up her legs and finally resting his forehead on her pubic bone, breathing her in for a moment or three.

"Jethro," – she growled and he smiled, kissed the place his forehead rested only moments ago, then pushed her thighs apart and got down to business.

Her hand was in his hair the moment his lips touched her and she moaned loudly. He parted his lips and breathed through his mouth a couple of times before his tongue darted out to taste her.

He had done this countless times before, but he was absolutely sure he would never get tired of that very moment when he first tasted her on his tongue and heard her sharp intake of breath.

She shifted her hips and he moved his left hand from her thigh to the small of her back, adjusting her against his mouth, while his right hand moved up her thigh, pushing it to the side and opening her up that much more.

She cried out when his tongue pressed firmly against her and the hand in his hair tightened and then pulled.

He switched between pushing his tongue inside of her, running it over her in figure eight motion and simply breathing against her, and he could tell she was about to snap: she was somewhere between moaning and whimpering, and her hand – the one not in his hair – was pulling on the wrinkled sheets beneath her.

He pulled back a little and blew gently for a few seconds, before moving up and kissing her lips hard. She grabbed his face and moaned into the kiss while trying to use her legs to push his boxers down. He helped her, and when they were down to his ankles, he pulled her shirt over her head, tangling it around her wrists. He held it here firmly with his left hand, while using the right one to push into her welcoming heat.

She struggled against the hold on her wrists, moaning into his mouth incessantly. He settled inside of her and bit back a groan, his right hand moving to her hips, holding them still while she adjusted to him and he to the heat and wetness surrounding him.

He started up slowly, finding the rhythm and then speeding it up. They were both precariously close to the edge now, but that didn't matter much because he got his fill of her body, her taster, the smell of her, the sounds she made, and that was good enough for him.

For now.

* * *

**- THE END -**


	2. Reason Two

**Reason Two: It Increases The Odds of a Dual Climax.**

Sometimes he didn't have the time to take it slow: he needed to wind her up so they would come fast and hard. And together.

Her low-cut dress was teasing him since they came to the Christmas ball and he kept touching her inappropriately: running a hand too low down her back, grazing her thigh, gripping her waist.

Finally, he dragged her into the nearby conference room, locking the door behind them.

"Jethro," – she sighed, half exasperatedly, half impatiently. "We can't–"

"Shut up," – he growled, moving her back to the desk that sat in the middle of the room. "You've been teasing me all evening in that damn dress, Jen."

"That was not my intention," – she breathed out as he moved his lips from her neck down her ample cleavage.

"No?"

He moved back up, his mouth hovering over hers, both hands reaching for the bottom of her dress. She bit her lip before pulling his face down and kissing him.

He ran his hands up the inside of her thighs, bringing the dress up with him.

"_Jen_," – he growled her name again when his fingers encountered the lacy material of her underwear.

He moved his hands to the small of her back then shifted them under her panties, lifting her up to push them down her legs. She gasped and laughed into his mouth, grabbing his shoulders firmly to keep the balance.

"We shouldn't be doing this here," – she said with no real intent behind it, facilitating the removal of her underwear by lifting her thighs of the desk.

"Don't care," – he answered, stuffing the lace he just removed from her in his pocket, then pulling up a chair and sitting in it, holding her dress bunched up around her waist.

She bit her lip again, kicked of her heels and put her bare feet on the armrests.

"Be quiet," – he warned, his lips already against the milky white skin of her inner thigh.

She gasped when he pushed her legs apart and one of her feet fell from the armrest. He grabbed her leg and put it over his shoulder as he pulled the chair closer to the desk – closer to her – and covered her with his lips.

She bit her lip hard to keep silent as he sped the motions of his tongue, then pushed a finger into her after a few minutes.

"Jethro," – she moaned loudly and he immediately moved back, looking at her sternly.

"I said, be quiet."

She looked at him with hazy eyes and he smirked before returning to his previous task. She moved her left hand to her mouth as he added another finger, his tongue moving insistently against her clit, and her right hand gripped his hair, pushing him harder against her.

He moved his right hand down from her waist to open her up a bit more and she clenched hard against his fingers, the hand in his hair pulling him back. He eased back slowly, removing his tongue and stilling his fingers, but leaving his mouth and breathing against her.

When her breathing calmed down, he kissed her gently one last time and then moved up from the chair. Her hands were already at his belt, working his trousers open and pushing them down along with his briefs.

He kissed her hard, hand tangled in her hair, and slowly removed his fingers before pushing inside of her. The state of her arousal – and wetness – allowed him to seamlessly slip all the way in, and he moaned into the kiss.

"Jethro," – she breathed against his mouth, hands running under his shirt and up his back.

"Yeah," – he sighed back before beginning to move again. "Yeah, I know."

There was something to be said about the mutual orgasm.

* * *

**- THE END -**


	3. Reason Three

**Author's note:** apologies for the delay, and also for not answering to your reviews. I'm a bad person. Soz.

* * *

**Reason Three: The feeling of her fingers in his hair.**

It started out innocently enough – they were curled up on her sofa, watching some film he forgot the name of. The plot was lost on him about half way through, though, and he decided to run his hand up and down Jenny's thigh, occasionally burying his nose in her hair, or just watching her enjoy the film.

Soon he became too bored to lie still, so he moved his hand from her thigh to her hair, moving it from her neck and kissing her there.

"Jethro," – she sighed. "I'm watching this."

"'M not," – he murmured against her skin, his arm now around her waist, hand already under the sweatshirt she was wearing.

"It's almost over," – Jenny said, but her head still moved to accommodate his mouth. "Can't you wait?"

"Nope," – he said, smiling against her now reddened skin.

She sighed exasperatedly, then reached for the remote to pause the film and turned until she was lying on her back, staring at him above her. She quirked an eyebrow and he smirked before moving down and kissing her.

They made out for a while, enjoying the slow build up, moving hands under each other's clothing, running nails over skin, gripping hair, laughing into kisses, until finally Gibbs growled against her neck and sat up, straddling her and looking down at her contemplatively.

"What?" – She asked after a few moments.

"Sit up," – he said, moving up himself and then pulling her with him.

"Why?"

But she got no answer as his lips were on hers again, his hands on the skin of her back. His knees were on either side of her hips and the way he was kissing her made her forget about anything but his tongue in her mouth.

That's why she gasped in surprise when he suddenly lifted her slightly from the sofa and pulled her sweatpants and underwear down in one swift motion. He moved to the floor in front of her, bringing her clothing with him and she thought how ridiculous she must look, wearing only his oversized hoodie.

He didn't seem to mind, judging by the way he was looking at her. He licked his lips and met her eyes before nudging her knees apart. Her head fell back as she spread her thighs and one of her hands mechanically went to his hair.

He moved slowly, kissing first the inside of one thigh, then the other. He took his time and enjoyed the little noises she made, urging him on with the hand on his head. She pulled on his hair and he bit her thigh, all the way up, where it was most sensitive.

"Jethro," – she moaned, removing her hand from his hair and gripping on the blanket behind her back.

He moved back and stared at her, disgruntled, then took her hand and put it back on his head.

It was only when she gripped his hair that he moved back down and resumed his path up her thigh. She took the hint, put her other hand in his hair and tugged.

He groaned deep in his throat and finally reached his destination, pushing her thighs open even more and running his hands over them lightly, tickling her, making her giggle slightly and move her hands to stop his.

"Jen," – he warned, breathing hard against her, and she moaned loudly, returning her hands to his hair immediately.

He disregarded his protesting knees as his tongue worked against her.

He loved her fingers in his hair for two reasons.

Reason number one: it was a great indicator of what she liked, and what she _really_ liked. She liked it when he breathed against her, but she _really_ liked it when he sucked her clit into his mouth and tugged on it gently. She liked it when he spread her wide and licked slowly, but she _really_ liked it when he teased her with just the tip of his tongue.

The second reason was that it turned him on incredibly when her nails scraped his scalp gently, her fingers running through his hair and then gripping it and pulling.

Most of the other women he went down on were afraid – or unable – to be rough, but it didn't seem to bother Jenny. She would pull and tug and scratch and grip hard, and it was one of his favourite things about going down on her.

"_Jethro_," – she gasped suddenly, and he snapped from his musing just in time to realise she was about to come, so he sucked her clit into his mouth and ran the tip of his tongue over it insistently until finally she had to push his head back from her oversensitive nerves.

He pressed his closed mouth against her, not moving them, just breathing deeply in and out through his nose. Her fingers were moving through his hair in gentle, massaging motions, as if to apologise for the previous rough treatment, and he smiled slightly before moving back.

He rose to his feet gingerly, stretching his legs as his knees popped back, his hair sticking in ten different directions. He moved above her, pressing his lips against hers.

"Now you can go back to your movie," – he breathed against her mouth, before turning around and heading for the basement.

* * *

**- THE END -**


End file.
